


The Food Chronicles: #2

by sisteroftheagiel



Series: The Food Chronicles [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisteroftheagiel/pseuds/sisteroftheagiel
Summary: Just a short cute scene to shut down Nicky's crap, plus apples.





	The Food Chronicles: #2

Neil stood in the kitchen slicing an apple. The apartment was empty, everyone else was still in class. Neil liked having the apartment to himself. After everything that happened this past year, Neil was finding solitude within these quiet moments. With Kevin around he never had a rest, if he wasn’t practising he was learning plays and watching Exy games, analysing other team’s tactics. Nicky wouldn’t stop talking, lately the topic of discussion had been Neil and Andrew. He liked to tease Neil saying that he didn’t believe they were together, as he had never seen proof. None of this bothered Neil or Andrew but the persistent way of Nicky’s was becoming frustrating.  
Neil heard the door open and rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar tones of Nicky’s voice. Neil walked over to the sofa with his snack and was surprised to see Matt with Nicky. They both smile sweetly to Neil. “Is Andrew here?” Nicky asked with a coy smirk.  
“Does it look like he’s here”  
Unfazed Nicky, sat crossed leg facing Neil and said, “When is he coming back?”  
Neil shrugged his shoulders and bit into an apple slice. Nicky seemed to take this as a triumph and looked back to Matt “Hey where is Dan now?”  
Matt look confused but answered “She went with Allison to shop”  
Nicky leant forward, closer to Neil, “See, boyfriends know where their lovers are. Where’s your lover Neil?”  
Neil took his time chewing “Do you not have anything better to do?”  
“Nope” Nicky’s smile got larger showing off white teeth.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Everyone turned to the voice. Andrew stood unamused at seeing Matt within their apartment. Nicky happily waved at Andrew “Oh don’t mind him, he came with me. See we’ve been discussing you”  
Neil smirked at the way Andrews eyes hardened. Neil wouldn’t stop Andrew this time, well not the first punch at least. Nicky, either unware or believing that Andrew had softened since being with Neil, continued “See I just can’t believe you two are together. We never see you kiss”  
“Are you a perv that gets off seeing your cousin kissing”  
Matt covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Nicky smiled “Of course not, I’m just worried for Neil here. He might get lonely without some affection every now and then.  
“I get enough thank you”  
Nicky looked back to Neil, cool smirk on his face, raised one eye brow and asked “Oh, you do do you?”. Neil just bit into another piece of apple, and Andrew seeming to have enough of this conversation, went into the bed room.  
Nicky shifted on the sofa and signed “Well that’s no fun”  
He got up and put a hand on matt shoulder “We’ll get em next time”  
Matt smiled “You’re his cousin, but don’t push your luck. Dragging me here in a stupid plot to push them into p.d.f.a isn’t going to work. You might end up hurt”  
Nicky laughed “Don’t worry, Neil’s got my back”  
“Nope”  
Matt smiled and left the room.  
Nicky came and sat down next to Neil again, “Would you really let Andrew hit me?”  
“yes”  
Nicky pouted. The bedroom door opened and Andrew walked out. His eyes flicked around the room and seeing it empty locked eyes on Neil. Neil smiled and bought a slice of apple to his lips. Andrew moved if on cue and walked straight up to Neil, who froze mid bite. Andrew stood toe to toe in front of Neil, grasped his chin and bent down. Andrews teeth bit into the exposed apple protruding from Neil mouth. He bit so far down that his lips slid over Neil’s, sending shock waves throughout Neil’s whole body. He could not look away as Andrew straighten and chewed.  
Beside Neil, Nicky’s chocked out noises of shock. Seemingly satisfied Andrew turn to leave. As he reached the bedroom door Nicky stood up and asked “Why would you do that now? In front of me?”  
Andrew looked back over his shoulder slowly, “because no one will believe you”  
Neil laughed and chocked on his apple. Nicky flopped back down on the sofa and patted Neil’s back. Nicky’s dejected face made Neil smile. But Neil was more concerned with this twisting sensation in his stomach. Neil’s heart had stopped when Andrew was near, for someone so small his presence was powerfull. Neil longed to touch him whenever he could. But this was something new, Neil couldn’t help but get excited. Unfortunately, he’ll probably never look at an apple the same ever again.


End file.
